


Shut Up And Drive

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Driving, M/M, Reckless Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt "joyride"
Relationships: pre Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: January Jaunts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Kudos: 17





	Shut Up And Drive

Stiles ignores the beeping of the phone next to him, downshifting enough to make the engine underneath him purr like a happy cat. Like a happy _lion_. A cat is too small a creature to compare to the sound _this_ car makes.

He knows that he’s going to hear about it later, that there will be disappointed looks and angry words, that he’s going to have to deal with concerned brows and not even **_close_** to subtle attempts at figuring out why he decided to snag this _particular_ car...

But that’s all Later-Stiles’ problem.

Now-Stiles rolls the window down and enjoys the buzzing feeling in his chest, the feeling that revels in this being his choice, something he decided to do. Not something that needed to be done for the Pack, for Scott, for Derek, or even for his _Dad_.

Just some normal, stupid teenager fun.

Where most people would scream out their joy, let out a whoop of rebelliousness or something cliched like that, Stiles just lets out a long sigh as he sinks back into the seat and floats down the highway out of Beacon Hills.

He drives until there is enough distance between him and the rest of everyone who would talk him out of this, who would frown and bicker and deny. He doesn't want to hear all the reasons that he shouldn't, not now when he's finally decided that he _should_.

He takes a picture of a sunset over a stretch of beach, just enough of the surrounding area to show the recipient where he might be, where _they_ might have stayed before...

He sends the picture and two words.

"Your move."


End file.
